Restart
by JinxKatKazama
Summary: Being reborn into the Naruto world is like a droplet dripping into an ocean. A small drop in even the biggest of oceans is enough to cause a huge disturbance in the way things go on because ripples from that drop turn into waves, waves turn into Tsunamis and Tsunamis can cause mass destruction but for which side? Choose wisely, little drop, your decisions will change the world...
1. Chapter 1

**_Restart_**

**A/N: Another Naruto story, oh yeah! Anyway, I've been meaning to put this up for a while now but just dint have the first and yes, this was inspired by "Shadowed Sun", please review and check out my other stories **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto etc **

_The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched - they must be felt with the heart._

_Helen Keller_

Look, I didn't want this to happen to me, I've always been a good girl, got good grades, did what I was told told by my parents and older brother

I rebelled only a little but, hey, I was at that age

I loved my family to bits even though we were average, my parents did everything they could do to keep me safe and happy, my brother was awesome

Despite being an idiot and picking on me, he was pretty cool

He always brought me new volumes of an Manga called Naruto and I adored it

I loved reading them, watching AMV's about them and stories about them too

I had a best friend called Nina Binary, she was like a sister to me, she knew exactly how I felt, I could confide anything into her and she wouldn't judge me, heck, I even told her about the box

But it started off with me walking home from school

I was pretty angry because of some girls made fun of me and how I literally spoke literature, how I was so deep and how I always read or wrote poetry

I remember having a lot of dark thoughts about them and the world in general but immeadiately stuffed them away in a box in the corner of my head

That box holds my most darkest thoughts and emotions, I don't think anyone else has as much as me but everyone and I mean everyone has dark thoughts and emotions

Man that box is getting big

Anyway, so I was walking home when I heard the screech of a car and when I looked up I saw them sitting in the car just before it hit me.

Pain

That was the only thing I felt at that moment as my breathing slowed down

It started to rain and it felt as if the sky was crying for me

I closed my eyes and felt my spirit being lifted up and when I opened my eyes, I saw myself lying on the ground dead and the girls in the car knocked out before I was whisked away into the light and I barely remember what a voice was telling me before I was tugged down

* * *

Darkness

That was what I saw for a few months and I could hear the heartbeat of another person throughout those months of warmth and safety

Well that was until I was ripped out of my comfort and forced into the cold air until I was rubbed down, cleaned, wrapped in a soft blanket and carried in the arms of a giant

They were very bony and thin and they began tracing patterns into my arms before the patterns started to burn and I cried

She (I'm sure it was a 'She' because I could feel her long hair tickling me) handed me to another giant

Words are exchanged

He rocked me back and forth a little before handing me to another giant

He was older than the first guy but younger than the woman he whispered to me a little before tracing patterns on the area just under my neck which burned and I cried louder

He then placed me next to a familiar woman who wrapped a long arm around me and cooed to me. That heartbeat was the same one I had been hearing all of those months, I was sure of it

More words were exchanged

I curled into her and whimpered, I was so scared and that was when it happened

Malicious energy far worse than I could even comprehend came

I wanted my parents and my brother and Nina

I was taken somewhere else and placed next to another baby, he was a newborn like me, that I could tell bit whether he was older or younger than me I did not know

The next minutes were a blur until I came into contact with that God-awful energy and the box seemed stretch and grow bigger than ever and it kept on growing and the baby next to me, he was definitely a 'he', sniffled and curled into me

More words are exchanged. Silence. A few growls. Words from the woman, she was crying and so sad and heartbroken.

I didn't want her sad

Words from the man from before

I felt more pain as the pattern beneath my neck burned more than ever and the box seemed to come alive as if it had mutated but the pattern burned it back

The older male from before came and the baby next to me cried out in pain as if he was going through what I was going through and then silence

I couldn't feel the man anymore

The old lady from before picked me up as a completely different man picked the other baby up

She checked the pattern on my neck before exchanging words with the man

She was so sad and was growing weaker by the minute but she sealed four types of energy into me which I found soothing

I understood a few words but missed the majority of them

"My daughter, son-in-law and grandson are gone. I have sealed a bit of their Chakra and mine into her so that we will see her again and help her control what is just beneath the skin. Take good care of Koneko, my time is up" she kissed my forehead gently and I cried louder

She handed me to the man who rocked me back and forth and whispered to me trying to comfort me

I never felt that old woman or those first people who first carried me ever again

I was so sad

Time passed and it took me exactly 9 months to figure out that I had been reborn into the Naruto universe but-thankfully- I wasn't a Jinchuuriki

I had been reborn as Koneko of the ancient Tsukino clan which was as old as the Uchiha, Senju and Uzumaki clans

I was a confused as hell but could remember everything from my past life and from then on I decided that I was going to change things for the better

The good things were that Minato and Kushina were still alive as well as Obito and Rin so I knew then that things were going to be different even though I hadn't changed it yet

Just freaking peachy


	2. Tasty little morsels

_**Tasty little morsels**_

**A/N: Please review **

**Disclaimer: Look at chapter one **

_You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be misquoted, _

_then used against you.-unknown_

"Neko-Chan! Wait up!" Ino yelled as she ran to keep up with her best friend of many years

Ino caught up to her breathing hard and glaring at her playfully "You could have slowed down, my hair isn't going to survive especially with the conditioner that I'm using"

Koneko raised an eyebrow at the blonde

"You're right, I could change it but Father said that I have to finish this one first"

The girl raised an eyebrow

"Neko-chan" Ino whined tugging at her friend's pale hand "Dad said that he wants you to come over today"

"But today's Obito's turn to look after me"

"Dad will let him know that you're with us"

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as my love for Sasuke"

"Let's go then"

The two made their way to Ino's house and Ino barged in yelling

"I'm home and I've got Neko with me!"

Koneko rolled her eyes and walked in

"Hello Inoichi-San"

"Hello Neko"

"Did you tell Obito that I'm here?"

Before Inoichi could respond, the door opened again and Obito marched in

"Inoichi, Neko is missing, she was supposed to-"

He froze when he saw Koneko staring at him with a raised eyebrow

"Neko!" He swept her up in his arms and crushed her in a super-tight bear hug "I thought I lost you forever!"

"Uh, Obito"

"Hm?"

"She can't breathe"

When she was released from Obito's crushing grip she gasped for air

"Thanks Ino" she turned to Obito "Was that necessary?"

"It was absolutely necessary" Obito confirmed before turning serious "Where have you been?"

"I came straight here from the academy"

Obito looked at Inoichi who nodded

"Okay then. Well I can see that you don't want me to be your awesome older brother so-"

"Obito, stop being a drama queen, of course you're my awesome older brother and I'll come over tomorrow for the whole day, kay?"

Obito perked up "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Neko. Ja ne everyone, the awesome Obito is leaving the building"

He disappeared in a puff of smoke and Ino frowned

"He is so weird"

"Over protective" Inoichi corrected

"Mmhmm. Remember the time when he thought I had been kidnapped and searched everywhere until he got to the Hokage's office and had a fit there until he noticed that I was sitting there reading a book."

"Yes"

"He threatened to have me for dinner after he finished glomping me if I disappeared again"

"Yep, I don't get why he wants to eat you, though"

"It's because Neko looks like she'd taste nice in pie, or with Ramen or in a roll" a voice informed and everyone looked up to see Minato leaning against m the wall

"Hokage-Sama" Ino and Koneko chorused bowing together

"Did you two have to practice that?"

"Nope"

Minato raised an eyebrow at the two but opened his arms out for a hug "Hug?"

"Go away"

"Oh that's nice"

"Fine" she went over and was engulfed in Minato's super tight hug or, as she dubbed it, 'the hug of death' before he released her saying "I still want to have a bite you know"

"Minato, do you want me to get Kushina on your case again?"

"No..."

"Then stop trying to eat me! Kushina will get really mad at you, you know"

"Kushina doesn't have to know, though"

"She will and I've got Inoichi and Ino for back up AND witnesses!"

"It could be our little secret"

"No"

"But why? All I want is a little bite" He whined

"Minato, you're starting to annoy me"

Minato brought the feisty little red headed girl a hairsbreadth from his face and latched his front teeth onto her dainty nose. Shocked, Koneko made a squeaked wretched her nose from his teeth, and locked her fingers around a lock of his sunshine bangs and gave it a vicious tug before she bit his node

Silence

Ino gaped at her friend's behaviour while Inoichi just stared at the two, he knew that they are closer but never had this happened

Koneko slid out of Minato's arms and onto the floor while he stayed frozen

"Uh Minato?" She tugged at his sleeve

He looked down at her "You bit me"

She gulped and nodded yes

"Well I got to taste you and now I know they you taste even better than what I expected. Hmm, you'd taste better with some steamed vegetables on the side, Obito will be happy when I tell him this, I hope you fatten up Neko-chan because I'm planning on eating you soon, tasty little morsel!"

What Minato didn't realise was they Kushina was standing on the doorway and was getting angrier by the minute as he delivered his speech

"Why's everyone so quiet?"

"MINATO!"

* * *

Thank you kanna-yamamoto cheshirecat1331 or the first favorites, you guys are awesome!


	3. In the graveyard

**_In the graveyard _**

**_A/N: FOR THE LOVE OF COOKIES PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sadly _**

**_"I consider myself a crayon, I might not be your favorite color but one day you'll need me to complete your picture."_**

**_Savannah Highnote _**

Kneeling in front of their graves she laid down the flowers she had brought from her garden.

"Hi…I'm back…"

No response as usual

'Well of course they won't respond; they're dead!' she internally berated herself as little droplets fell onto the ground from the sky, it seemed that the sky itself was weeping for her loss, the loss of a family that she didn't even know, yet from she had felt, heard and read, it was hard not to miss them

To miss the Mother who had carried her around for nine months, kept her healthy when Koneko was within her and gave birth to her

To miss the Grandmother who had delivered her

To miss the Brother who had defended her from oncoming attacks

To miss the Father who had sacrificed himself for the village and for her

Teardrops

Teardrops in the rain

A hand rested atop her red head and she looked up to see Minato ruffling her hair with a small smile

"Minato" She said but her voice wouldn't come out of her lips

She knew that he read her lips because he sat down next to her

"Hokage-Sama" She managed "W-what are you doing here?"

"Oh so it's 'Hokage-Sama' now, what ever happened to Minato?"

"Shouldn't you be doing some paperwork right now?" She managed to ask, choosing to ignore his question

"Hmm, I should be, but I'm gonna be a bad boy and rebel"

"Rebel against who?"

He ruffled her hair again before putting an arm around her "Never you mind. Now tell me, how am I supposed to do paperwork with my favorite little Munchkin is upset?"

"How did you know that I was upset?"

"Well you see, when you were born and the first time I held you, I felt this strange connection to you-"

"You asked Sarutobi-Sama to find me, didn't you?"

"...Maybe..."

She sighed and leaned into him, tears leaking out of her eyes

"Hey, hey, no crying today" He scolded gently

He wrapped his other arm around her pulling her into a hug rocking her back and forth gently

"Today, you're forbidden from crying, so you know why?"

"No...should I?"

He hummed gently "Today's your birthday, remember?"

"Is it?" She sniffed

"Yep, you had me, Kushina, Naruto, Rin, Kakashi, Kiba, Tsume and Hana worried. The Akimichis, The Yamanakas, Yoshino, Shikamaru and Shikaku (not that they'd ever admit it) were worried too, as well as Mikoto and Itachi, not that he'd ever admit it. Heck, Obito and Shisui broke down my office door when they couldn't find you"

"Really?"

"Mhmm. Now tell me why you are currently sobbing your eyes out?"

"My family" She started sobbing louder here

He hugged her tighter before scooping her up and hopping off

"Where are you taking me?"

"Home"

He took her to her room and sat her down on her bed before sitting next to her saying

"Ok, your and Naruto's party is in two hours and I'm going to get Mikoto and Yoshino in here to help get you ready as well as Kushina-"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Can you not call them in here cuz I don't want to be pulled around and dressed up like a doll"

"Ok, I'll leave them but you have to promise me that you'll be dressed up and happy and Rin will pick you up and-"

"Okay, now shoo"

"Young lady, I'm the Hokage-"

"I might start sobbing of you don't leave me alone..."

Minato was already gone and she sighed before having a shower, drying herself down and combing out her long red hair

With a heavy heart, she opened up the wardrobe that she reserved for occasional wear, things for parties and evenings out. The women of the Yamanaka household as well as Mikoto and Yoshino had took it upon themselves to fill up that wardrobe with as much Kimonos, Obis, fancy Yukatas, shoes and hairpieces as possible, only Tsume, Anko and Kushina took pity on her and took her out to buy normal clothes and a lot of ninja gear

Koneko chose a pretty knee length white Yukata with long oversized pointed sleeves that ended at her knees. The whole thing was embroidered with red and was tied back with a red Obi. With it, she wore red leggings and black small heeled slippers before pinning her fringe back with a pretty silver pin

She tried to smile at her reflection but she still looked dull

"Ok, time bring out the big boys" She murmured and knelt down and brought out a large box from under her bed

She had some experience with make up from her previous life, only the basics but she knew enough to get by

Ino bought her this make up box for her birthday last year 'Every girl needs at least some make up in hey life, especially us Kunoichi'

She applied red eyeshadow, black eyeliner, some blusher and a little clear lip gloss and mascara going down

"KONEKO-CHYAAAAAAAAAAAAN" Koneko saw a flash of blonde before she was pounced upon by her surrogate brother

"Hi Naruto" She managed to choke out before the hyper blonde was pried of by another hyper blonde who, in turn, hugged her tightly

* * *

**Special thanks to paigemitchell98, SirBlueberryMuffin, zas118, Celestial-Mage231(Awesome name, btw) and NotSoSlimSh4dy, you guys ROCK!**

**Anyway, can I please get some reviews to know what you people think and for me to update faster, please? *Grabs Akamaru and Kiba and does the puppy eyes with them***

**Now, to end this show...who should I choose...Hm, I know! GAARA!**

**Gaara: Review and I shall think about sharing cookies with you...**

**JKK: Awesome, who wants cookies?**

**Naruto: OOH, I DO!**

**JKK: Where's you come from?**

**Naruto:…**

**JKK: Cookie? **

**Gaara: MY COOKIES!**

**JKK: Ok, Ok, your cookies *Gives him cookies***

**Naruto: *Pouts***

**JKK: Naruto, I'll buy you Ramen**

**Naruto: DATTEBAYO!**


End file.
